Return Of The Redhead
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: Short sequel to 'Hard To Say Goodbye' Based on last night's episode. He has something important to ask her. HunterLita. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Return Of The Redhead**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita; cameo appearance by Trish**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. They own themselves.**

**Setting: Current**

**Spoilers: 12/10/07 episode of the 15****th**** anniversary of RAW**

**Summary: He has something important to ask her.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry. I had to do this. After seeing my favorite divas last night, I had to put this out. I'm planning on doing a Trish one shot later on because I have a pretty good idea on how I'm gonna play that out. Keep in mind, this is the sequel to **_**Hard To Say Goodbye.**_

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_12/10/07_

_Monday Night RAW_

_15__th__ anniversary_

_It feels good to be back. And it feels good to hear the fans cheering for me again._

No 'slut' chants. No 'whore' chants. No 'bitch' chants. Just 'Lita, Lita, Lita' chants.

Amy Christine Dumas proudly stood in the ring and smiled at her adoring fans. It's been a year since she's been here and, boy, so much had changed. She knew she had to come back after Vince McMahon called her not too long ago.

When her entrance music played, everyone were on their feet. When she came out through the curtains, no one in the arena could keep quiet. She went from super nervous to excited nervous in just one second when she heard them scream.

Furthermore, she was so happy to see her sister by heart again. Trish has been gone just as long as she has. Just like her, Amy has been busy. Her band has become an overnight sensation, her radio show has become a huge hit, she created two myspace pages (one for herself and one for her band) and she was just loving her new life.

Finally, when it was all said and done, when she arrived at the arena earlier today, she ran into the one person who changed her life forever:

Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Even after being away from him for over a year, he still looked so devilishly handsome. All she could think about was the special night they shared together. The way he held her in his arms, the way he kissed her and the way he made love to her got her all tingly inside. It was obvious that he missed the hell out of her and vice versa.

And it was obvious he loved her with everything he had and more. She felt the same way about him. She couldn't stand to be away from him after they made sweet love, but she had to follow her dreams. She'd always put herself first.

As Amy and Trish embraced in the middle of the ring, _Time To Play The Game _blasted through the speakers. Amy was shocked when Hunter came out, wearing his signature DX t-shirt and his ring gear. Trish gave the happy-go-lucky redhead a playful nudge as he made his way to the ring. He climbed in, not before winking at the two ladies and was handed a microphone by Lillian Garcia.

He smiled at the blond as he took his place in the middle of the ring, then he cleared his throat. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Lita and Trish, who were both blushing something terrible.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, tonight I have two beautiful women standing in the ring. And, man, they look better than ever, don't they?!" Hunter exclaimed, causing the two women to blush even more, especially Amy. She was flustered.

"Now, seeing as this is the 15th anniversary of Monday Night RAW, I have something important to say. And it concerns a beautiful redhead who has captured my heart only a year ago. Amy, could you stand next to me, please?" he asked, almost pleading.

The redhead shrugged her shoulders and took her place next to him. He took her hand into his and looked deeply in her hazel eyes. He could gaze into them forever. She could just melt from just looking at him

_God, you're hopeless, Dumas. The man loves you._

"Amy, sweetheart, I love you with all my heart and soul. I realized that I can love another woman like I love you. You make me happy. Your smile lights up my life and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Well, I knew I could spend the rest of my life with you; which is why I have decided to do this."

She gasped in shock as he got down on one knee. Amy jumped up and down in excitement as he reached inside and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it, only to display the most sparkling diamond engagement ring she'd ever seen. He took it out and began sliding it on her finger.

"Amy Christine Dumas...Lita, will you do me the honor by being my wife? Baby, will you marry me and be the mother of my children?" he asked more boldly.

For the first time in her life, she couldn't speak. She was speechless. She couldn't believe he was on bended knee, proposing marriage to her. She had tears in her eyes and it showed.

"And this is the part where you say 'Yes, Hunter, I will marry you'. And go!" Trish jumped in, laughing.

"Yes, Hunter, I will marry you," Amy said through her tears.

He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. Then he got up, scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. They were both laughing and crying; seemingly oblivious to the enormous cheers of the crowd.

When he sat her back down, he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded by shoving her tongue in her mouth. They didn't care who made cat calls or whatever. They were in their own little world.

When they pulled apart, they just kept looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Amy. So much," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Hunter," she whispered back.

At that point, she couldn't be more happier in her life.

**Short, but straight to the point. I'm doing my Trish one-shot next, so be on the lookout for that this week!**

**And, make sure to R&R **_**Catching Feelings **_**and my latest creation **_**Open Wounds. **_**I love you if you do!**

**Please review!**


End file.
